With the continuing development of the radio technology, the popularization of various smart terminals and the increase of data services, mobile communication traffic volumes will be doubled annually in future, Mobile and wireless communications Enablers for the 2020 Information Society (METIS) make a prediction about 5G traffic that data services will be increased by 1000 times in future ten years.
A 4G system has adopted these technologies, such as Orthogonal Frequency-Division Multiplexing (OFDM), Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO), Multi-User MIMO (MU-MIMO) and Hybrid Automatic Repeat Request (HARQ) to improve the spectral efficiency of a cell, and the system capacity of a certain region is improved by means of a smaller cell technology. However, these technologies are insufficient for exponential increase of data volumes. In addition, almost all of the current mobile communications systems adopt a band ranging from 300 MHz to 3 GHz, huge spectral resources within the range of 3 GHz to 300 GHz are not utilized, and in order to achieve high-throughput service transmission, not only the spectral efficiency and the cell density are improved, but also these new large-bandwidth spectral resources must be utilized. It is necessary to take it into consideration that a cell network utilizes these spectra in a next-generation evolution process to improve the throughput of a wireless network.
Millimeter wave communications have a great path loss, and therefore it is necessary to adopt a high-directionality antenna. On a millimeter wave frequency, the high-directionality antenna may be smaller and more compact. Accurate beam forming plays an important role in establishment of a high-band communication link. Therefore, a method and device for establishing a link by utilizing a high-directionality antenna are needed.
In the related art, provided are two processing solutions: (1) during identification of an uplink preferable receiving beam and an uplink preferable transmitting beam, the problems where a base station cannot respond to more uplink accesses due to increase of access process overheads if a terminal has a multi-beam transmitting capability and the base station cannot identify whether these uplink accesses come from the same communication node are caused; and (2) an access signal group is used to identify whether access signals come from the same terminal, but implementation of the terminal will be disordered due to no definition of behaviors of the terminal.
Any effective solution has not been proposed yet at present for the above-mentioned problems in the related art.